Runaway
by Artiscgirl
Summary: Jerome Clark and Mara Jeffery are deeply in love the only problem Is Mara's father is not a big fan of the jara romance and wants Jerome out of her life, When Jerome and Mara runaway together. They end up meeting new people like Eddie and Patrica, Mara father becomes furious will Jara make it or will Mara's father take them down.
1. Chapter 1

**Jerome's POV:**

"listen kid, my daughter is everything to me" Mara's father starts

"she need me as much as I need her, that means one day I have to let her go and when I do she needs to be with a man not a boy which you are" he finishes

"I love Mara" I said, its true I really do love mara shes my reason for living.

"yeah sure you do, I know what kind of guy you are. I used to be the same thing, that means one day you will leave her for someone else and break her heart" he says, I look up at Mara's window she was there looking at us.

"you don't know us" I say

"I don't want to, I don't even want to know you, so walk away and don't come back because if you do its not gonna be good for you" he says, I take a breath

"what would you do" I asked

"Trust me Clark, you don't want to know, now go home" After he spoke those words he walked away and left me here dying inside because I might never get to see Mara again.

* * *

**Hey, I know the chapter was short and all but its the frist chapter and i always make the frist chapter short anyway the other chapters will be longer. REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people sorry for not updating in a long time I was focusing on my other story definitely maybe and way I will try to post weekly and here's chapter 2**

* * *

**Mara's POV:**

I fell asleep thinking about Jerome but woke to the sound of knocking at the door that leads to my Balcony. I looked at my alarm clock 3:07 am. As slowly get up and walk to the door as see a dark figures felt my heart beating like a drum but then I realized it was Jerome and breathed Again I finally got to the door. Jerome's hand was on the glass door. I slowly lifted my arm to put my hand where his was, I then looked up at him and felt my lips smile he smiled to. I opened the door and let him pull me out into the Balcony. "hey" I softly spoke.

"runaway with me" I hear him say

"I-I" I stuttered, I don't know what to say.

" I love you Mara, but I you stay here I might never be able to be with you"

" I know, but if we got caught my father just might murder you" I warned him

"that's a chance I'll have to take" Jerome says, he then put his hands on my shoulders.

" I can't imagine I world without you, you're my reason for breathing Mara" I hear him say, I smile

"please" he says looking me straight in the eye, how can I say no to those eyes.

" okay" I say croak

" really" Jerome says in disbelief

"yeah, I love you to Jerome and I don't think I can spend A day without you" I say, he out his hands in my waist and looked at me with those Amazing eyes he then slowly leaned down and kissed me I smiled into the kiss

**Jerome's POV:**

Mara said yes she actually said yes, I can't believe she actually said we kissed she went to go change and grab a couple of things, I climbed down the balcony. Being on this ground scares seriously I feel like Mara's dad is gonna come and shoot me if I stay came out onto her balcony with a bag she threw it down and then their was a loud bang I saw fear come over her face "Jump!" I said she shakes her head no then there was a light go open I could see it thru the window I spread my arms wide. " come on I'll catch you!" I say, I see her turn and look at her door Then she jumped I caught her but then we both fell. Her on top of me are eyes locked and she smiled " you have a beautiful smile" I put a strand of hair behind her ear she goes down and kisses me after we pull apart she giggles then the light to her bedroom opened she got off me and I quickly got her bag and grabbed her hand and ran to the. car.

"Mara? Jerome is that you!" I hear an angry voice say.

* * *

**Well there you go and again sorry for the long wait i will try to update weekly i might update on monday because I have no school so I will have a lot of time to update. So Mara's dad caught them, oh no whats gonna happen? I actually don't know I have not stared chapter 3 yet soo...yeah. Anyway review tell me what you think, until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mara's POV:**

"Mara? Jerome is that you!" I hear an angry voice say. My dads angry voice. We got inside te car and Jerome started it I could see my father behind us and I know e yelling something I just don't know what exactly. Jerome started driving. " so where are we going?" I asked him

" I don't know yet" he responded. Great I'm running away with my boyfriend. My crazy father is following us, wait oh no he's following us. " Jerome drive faster my dads I'd behind us!" he looks at the side mirror and starts driving super Fast. " he's still following" I tell him looking behind us. He makes a sharp turn on to a highway then turns onto another street. " I think we lost him" Jerome says, How is he calm? He went in to another highway but there were not many cars. We talked and laughed. I love being with him. I looked over at him. He had his eyes on the road. I live his eyes they sparkled but they also looked mysterious. " what?" he asked

" I love you" I said

He looked glance over at me then said " I love you more, Forever and Always, Mara" when he finished his sentence he looked at me and smiled and have him a smile in return. When I looked over at the road there was bright light.

" Jerome watch out theres a truck!"

**Amber's POV:**

I knocked in the door to Alfie house. He opened the door then pulled me in a slammed the door he pulled me to the living room ad pointed at the T.V " look" he said. It was the news channel they were talking about car crash on highway 27. "there's always car crashes" I say to my boyfriend Alfie.

" that's Jerome car, his sister called me this morning and asked if I hears anything from him because apparently he's gone missing" Alfie told me dead serious. Oh no, is Jerome okay.

The news woman started talking

_" investigators think that there might have been teenagers in one of the cars, they found an ID card that belongs to Edison Miller. They also think that he might have been been with his girl Patricia Williamson because 2 days ago they went missing and both there parents didn't want to two together in the frist place so the two might have ran off together. Investigated found a short blonde strand off hair on te drivers seat that might have belong to a boy and they also found a size 7 shoe print near the car accident that nigh have belong to someone most Lilly a girl who was in the car accident. Both cars are in bad shape and were found at 5 am today with the passengers missing. And that's is the conclusion for the Saturday morning news. Have a great day everyone."_

" blonde strand if hair that was definitely Jerome" I say. Then we heard a knock on the door Alfie went I go get it and I followed. It was Fabian.

" Have you seen the news? That was Jerome car. And both Jerome and Mara are missing!" Fabian said really loudly and fast.

" what if they were kidnapped? You heard the news lady he said both passagerned in each car were missing" Alfie said staring to pace.

" we need to find them, fast" is all I could say.

My phone stated to ring, I got a call from Mara.

* * *

**Hello sorry for not updating sooner but i will update every Thursday like tomorrow i only updated today because i reallly liked this chapter anyway REVIEW. Until next down...**


End file.
